


A Dragon on the Wall

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Disorder, Comfort, F/F, Romance, True Love, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Every time Daenerys got angry, Sansa was there to hold her.Every time Sansa’s anxiety didn’t let her breathe, Daenerys was there to blow air into her lungs.





	A Dragon on the Wall

Reality sucked.

Reality had their anxiety growing faster than they could run from it.

So they evaded it.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The liquor they stole from their parents kept their mood light as they rode the bus out of town. They were holding hands in the last row of seats and sipping whisky from a paper bag.

It helped Daenerys forget she had an insane father and a douchebag of a brother. It helped her forget the yells and the loud sound of things breaking against the wall. Every night. It helped her forget she had to sleep behind a locked door.

It helped Sansa forget how lonely she felt in a house of seven. It helped her forget it’s been years since any of her parents held her. It helped her forget how hard she tried to fit in at school. In vain.

 

* * *

* * *

 

They met an October morning.  

Sansa was walking to school when she saw a girl with almost silver hair drawing with spray cans on a wall. Sansa couldn’t tell what it was but she noticed it kinda looked like a reptile.

The girl turned her head and caught her staring, which made Sansa’s cheeks burn in embarrassment. But then the girl smiled. Her smile was so wide, warm and beautiful that Sansa spaced out for a moment.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Why a dragon?” Sansa asked Daenerys the next day when they met at the same spot so she could finish her painting.  

“Because a dragon could kill everyone in a second and then I could ride it far away from here.” Daenerys said, spraying the wall.

Sansa would lie if she said Daenerys’ words didn’t frighten her a little. But then again, she herself wished she could kill certain people every now and then. And Daenerys’ sad voice, as well as the sad look on her face, let Sansa know she didn’t really mean it.

Sansa could easily relate to it.

 

* * *

* * *

 

They stumbled out of the bus when it arrived the next town. They went to a cosy vintage coffee shop they found of in one of their visits. They had been going there since. The owner was a lovely mid aged woman who always welcomed them with a warm smile, asked about their days and never charged for their tea.

Sad that, that lady was the closest thing to a mother figure they had.

 

* * *

* * *

 

After leaving the warmth of the coffee shop, they wandered through town as the alcohol in their system began running low. They bought candy and shared it as they took pictures of each other and selfies together that they would post on Instagram later.   

And then they would find a hidden place and make out until their lips were swollen.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“She was a normal girl before she started hanging out with this other girl, whoever she is! We don’t even know her. Now she misses classes, steals our alcohol and–” Sansa could hear her mother tell her father as she was about to climb down the window.

She rolled her eyes and left.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Margaery Tyrell had invited her to a party that night. Had it been a few months ago, Sansa would have been thrilled about it. She would have said yes faster than her brain could process it. She would have gone shopping for the perfect dress and all of that.

But not now.

Now Margaery Tyrell’s preppy parties didn’t appeal to her. Sansa was past the point where she wanted to be a part of her bitches squad.

“Nah.” Was all she said when the most popular girl in school invited her to her party.

She would spend that night with the only person who really meant something to her.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Daenerys had an ugly bruise on her face.

Sansa didn’t even need to ask. She knew who had done it to her. It must have been one of those times Daenerys talked back to him instead of locking herself in her bedroom.

Daenerys cried. Not out of pain or sadness. She cried bitter, frustrated tears as she closed her fists as if she wanted to punch someone. Sansa could see the burning anger in her eyes as she stared at her dragon on the wall.

Then Sansa touched her shoulder and she could feel her body relaxing immediately at her touch. She let Daenerys know she was there. She would always be there. She would never let her fall alone.

“We could ride it wherever we wanted.” Daenerys whispered.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Shut up!” Sansa yelled at her mother, standing up to leave the table.

Her mother had been bitching about her “friendship” with “that girl” for almost an hour and Sansa couldn’t take it anymore. Her father tried to reprimand her but Sansa didn’t even give him time to do so.

“First of all: she’s not my friend. She’s my _girlfriend!_ You know that, so stop acting as if you don’t! I’m terribly sorry that my happiness bothers you so much, mother. Maybe you’d like it better if I kept pretending to like boys and trying to fit in with the people who despise me and who I despise even more!” She let out a hollow laugh. “Since when do you even care about me, anyway?”

Her mother didn’t say anything. Sansa knew she wouldn't. She never did.

She left the house.

 

* * *

* * *

 

On Daenerys’ seventeenth birthday, Sansa’s gift to her was herself.

That night, they lay underneath the sheets in Daenerys’ bed and forgot about the rest of the world. It didn’t exist. Nothing existed, nothing but the both of them.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Sansa smiled when she felt Daenerys’ fingertips moving down her face. From her forehead to her chin as Sansa lay there with her eyes closed, enjoying the spring sun.

They were at some park. Sansa was lying on a bench and Daenerys was sitting indian style on the ground, touching her girlfriend’s face.

Sansa looked so beautiful, Daenerys could hardly believe that girl was hers.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Just let her be. The harder you try to keep her away from that girl, the more she will run to her. It won't last, anyway…” Her father told her mother one day.

If only he knew how wrong he was…

 

* * *

* * *

 

Every time Daenerys got angry, Sansa was there to hold her.

Every time Sansa’s anxiety didn’t let her breathe, Daenerys was there to blow air into her lungs.

And every time they did it, their anger and anxiety grew weaker.

 

* * *

* * *

 

They both got jobs. They didn’t make much money out of it but it was enough to rent a small apartment, shortly after they turned eighteen, so they could live together.

It was small and far from new but it had a dragon on the wall and a big mattress on the floor where they flew away every night.

And as they kissed and whispered their “I love yous” to each other as they left in the morning; knowing they would see the other again in a few hours; there was nothing but happiness in their chests. Not anger. Not anxiety. Never again.  


End file.
